Reborn
by iamcool511
Summary: A week after Edward changes Bella, both of them get destroyed by Victoria. What happenes when instead of going to Heaven or Hell, they go back in time to 1918?
1. Where am I?

**Reborn **

**Disclaimer- Hey, guess what? I don't own twilight!**

**Prologue:**

The alarming stench of smoke filled my ultra keen nose. My supposedly long existence has been cut short as I was now engulfed in hot blazing flames. Eternity with Edward only lasted a week. This is _all_ my fault.

Even though I can't read his mind, I know exactly what Edward is thinking. He's blaming himself for this situation that we're in now. But technically, it's entirely my responsibility. You see, If I never moved to Forks in the first place, I would have never been anywhere near the clearing where I met and tempted James, who would have never tried to kill me if I never smelled so good. But since I did move to Forks, James tried to kill me, getting killed himself in the process, and Victoria (who turned out to be his wife) setting me on fire. I was asking for it the very moment I stepped on the green, mucky ground of Forks.

Ok, now I'm sounding like Edward. Which brings me to another point; if I never moved to Forks, then I would have never met the love of my life, or any of the Cullen's, in that matter. I glanced around the ashen room for a quick millisecond to find Edward holding my hand, dieing with me. The last thing I saw before completely drowning in the thick, dark water was my angel's pain-distorted face.

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

_Heaven or Hell?_ I questioned myself. _There's only one way to find out_. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on an uncomfortable, lumpy mattress. _Angels sleep on clouds, this must be Hell!_ I looked around to find myself in a dusty, Victorian-styled room.

Confusion swept through me as I heard my name being called. "Isabella! Are you planning on sleeping in _all_ _morning?_" I looked at a clock conveniently located on the cherry-wood nightstand. It read 6:30 AM. A lady walked in the room, muttering something inaudible. _Why can't I hear her? I though vampires could hear everything._

"Isabella, honestly! Get dressed! We have to go to General Edward Mason's homecoming party." The lady chimed. _General Edward Mason_. The words hit me like bricks; well, like I was human and was hit by bricks.

"Edward's here in Hell _too_?" I sat straight up on the bed, excited. The lady looked like she was about ready to bite my head off.

"Young lady! I know how much you hate Chicago, but that was unnecessary. No breakfast for you!" She outrageously stomped out the door.

"Fine!" I yelled after her. "Too bad I DON'T EAT! And if I did, my boyfriend would rip you to shreds for denying me food!"

She stopped in her tracks. "Boy…b…b…boyfriend?" she stuttered. "Isabella, stop your cruel jokes!" she nervously laughed, "I almost believed you and was about to turn around and spank you. NOW GET CHANGED."

"Whatever." I walked into the room I came out of. _I guess this is "my room"_. I didn't care about anything in the whole world other then Edward. He's all I need, all I want. _Since when was Edward in the army?_ The devils army nevertheless. I opened a door that I was guessing was the closet. Inside was an assortment of long, frilly dresses. They were very elegant, but showed barely any skin. Humming to Debussy, I pulled out a lilac-colored one. It had long sleeves and a high neckline. It flowed all the way past my ankles. Underneath it I wore a skin tight corset that was both difficult to put on and hard to breath in. _This is definitely Hell!_

After adding a beautiful pearl necklace to my outfit, I decided I was decent and should work on my hair. My hair wasn't as shiny and smooth as it was last week. It didn't go back to the frizzy disaster that it was when I was human, at least that. It was pretty much straight, so I pulled it up into a tight bun that I had seen Alice and Rosalie do to my hair before, when we were playing dress up. I was in a similar dress that belonged to Esme's mother. My hair didn't look as perfect as it was then, my clumsy hands to blame. I had a few locks hanging down, and I curled them into spirals. I added a little bit of mascara, some eyeliner, and a touch of lip gloss before heading downstairs.

The lady, whom I was now supposed to address her by "Mother" made me bake cookies for Edward. Before I got to explain to her that I severely doubted that Edward would eat them, she pushed me into an apron and left me alone in a kitchen filled with ingredients. I decided to go with the classic sugar cookie. After mixing a bunch of stuff together to make the dough and putting it on what looked like a cookie sheet, I placed them in the oven. As I set the oven to the precise degrees and opened the door, the blast of heat hit me full on.

I flashed back to what happened before I died. _The hotness cringed at every inch of my body. The hunter's, this time Victoria's, mocking laughter filled my ears. Edward's beautiful face that used to hold comfort and love, now held the look of pure anger, sadness, and pain. With every melodic gasp that came out of his mouth, my hope of living shriveled up little by little. I was fighting fire, an element that not even a monster like me could compete with. Then again, I knew the end was coming. It was stupid of me to of even believe I was going to live. I should have known never to bet against Alice. _

As I came back into reality, I bumped my forearm against the oven door. "Ouch!" I screamed. _Who knew that you could be clumsy after you died?_ After running my arm under cold water and fixing it up, my cookies were done. Boy, did they smell delicious. My mouth started to water. _Wait a second! I'm hungry for cookies? But I only drink blood?_ Then it dawned on me. _Duh! If I could only drink blood, would my "Mother" smell appealing to me?_ This can only mean one thing. _Oh lord, I'm human!_

**A/N- Sooo… what do you think? Review please! **


	2. The Party

**Chapter 2: The Party**

My "Mother" wouldn't stop nagging about little things that I do. She yelled at me for fidgeting, coughing, and even blushing.

"Trust me, 'Mom', if I could control my blushing, _I would_!" Blushing was what made me special. In fact, my special vampire power was to change the temperature of my skin. If someone would touch me when I didn't want to be touched or anything like that, my cheeks would turn crimson and my skin would get so hot that they had to take there hand off.

"It's un lady-like to do it!" she preached all the way up to the Mason's doorway. There house was the same style as the rest of them on the block; a quaint little cottage with two stories. The outside was made with a dark red brick. Mother knocked on the door. A woman with a jaded shawl pulled over her shoulders and a beautiful light pink gown opened the door.

"Good Evening, Elizabeth." Mother greeted the lady.

"Good Evening, Miss." I also greeted the lady, in a mock tone.

"Why hello there, Sarah. Good to see you again, Isabella." The lady, who I'm guessing is Edward's mom, smiled. "Oh, Isabella! You made cookies! That's so sweet." Mrs. Mason grabbed the plate of cookies from my hands. I curtsied, almost loosing my balance.

She led us to the backyard, where many guests lingered about. "Edward will be here in a couple minutes." Mrs. Mason exclaimed. _I can't wait that long!_ "He's changing in his room upstairs and will be done shortly." _Upstairs, perfect_.

"Mrs. Mason, where's your bathroom?" I asked her in the sweetest, most innocent voice I could muster.

"Oh, it's inside, down the hall to your left." I walked inside and down the hall. Instead of turning left into the bathroom, I turn right and ran up the stairs. There was a door at the top that was slightly ajar. I could here Edward mumbling something.

"Pstt… Edward!" I whispered.

"Oh great, now I'm hearing things too! I need my Bella!" he screamed at himself.

Forgetting to knock, I ran into his room, finding him in only his underwear. Edward looked the same, but different. His abs weren't as distinct, but he was still muscular. He wasn't snowy-white anymore, but actually tanner then I was. He still had his lovely bronze hair, but his eyes were now an unmistakable hazel color instead of the sappy topaz that I loved. I pounced onto him, sending both of us flying onto his bed. He wrapped his arms around me, sending warmth through my body instead of chills.

"Edward, are we dead?" I asked. I'm positive I died, but It just seems too much like living.

"Bella, don't freak out when I tell you this, but we're in Chicago." He stiffened, awaiting my reaction.

"That much I know. It's weird isn't it? I thought that if Hell was on earth, then it would at least be Los Vegas. You know, sin city."

Edward laughed; his voice still beautiful and smooth, his laugh musical. "No, sweetie. This isn't Hell. If this was Hell, you wouldn't be here, hugging me, loving me. We're in Chicago, 1918. The year I got changed."

"Huh?" I was totally confused, and Edward noticed. He stroked my cheek, his touch sending my heart thrusting against my ribcage. He still had that effect on me. I wonder if I did too.

I moved to my knees, looking at him straight in the face, our eyes level. With my new-found dazzling skills, gazing into his eyes, Iletmy lips lingered right above his own. I took my hands and gently caressed his cheeks, twirling his hair in my fingers. I saw his eyes cloud over and I knew it was working. I quickly leaned my head against his heart. Just as I imagined, I heard it thumping very quickly.

"Hah! How does it feel?" I asked him. He shook out of his gaze and was speechless for a second.

"That felt amazing." He breathed. He walked over to his door and pushed it all the way shut. Then walked over to his bed and said. "Bella, I can't take it anymore!" He flipped me over, un-zippering my dress. "Oh great, not one of these!" he rolled his eyes as he unlaced my corset. "Rosalie used to walk around the house in one of these. It was very disturbing." I giggled, as he worked it off me. Once it was off, he captured me on his bed, his grasp almost like iron. He started making out with me, passionately, our bare skin touching. We only stopped to breathe once in a while, and then kiss again and again.

"Edward, what's taking you so… EDWARD ANTHONY MASON!" We broke apart to see the image of Edward's mother, looking like she was about ready to explode. "Get dressed, both of you!" she snarled. "Edward, we'll discuss this later. As for you, Miss Swan, I hope you know that I am going to report this to your mother!" She walked away as Edward helped me into my corset and dress. Then he grabbed on his army uniform that was covered in badges and metals.

"Wow, Edward. Who knew that you were so skilled in the military?" I gushed, sarcastically.

"Well, my lovely Isabella, all I really had to do was die. But you know, I've killed a lot of people, back in my day." He joked along with me.

"Not me! I'm a vegetarian, thank you." He laughed at my statement as we made our way down the stairs and outside to the party. Edward had his arm draped around my shoulders, and I had my arm around his waist. Anyone who saw us would be able to distinguish that we were a couple. As we walked across the backyard, I noticed many tables set up.

Edward ushered me to a table in the front, ignoring all the stares that he got from the guest. My mother was staring daggers at him, his mother was glaring him down, and, to top it all off, all the girls there were staring affectionately at him. _He's MY personal Greek god! Not yours, mine!_ I felt myself getting more jealous by the second. I snuggled into him more every time I thought the girl was prettier then me. By the time we got to the table, I was closer to Edward then people are to their Siamese twin. Edward noticed and hugged me tighter, before pulling out a chair for me, sitting me down, and pushing me back in, before sitting down next to me.

_Oh, if only Alice could see the look on Mrs. Mason's face, she would crack up for sure._ I realized how much I missed my best friend. Before I died, Alice and I got in an immense fight about if Edward and I were going to die. It was so stupid, but I couldn't control my temper. As I thought about Alice, I flashed back to our fight.

_"Alice, what is it?" I asked, noticing she was having a vision. She stared at the wall blankly. We were in the middle of tic-tack-toe _**(A/N—Sorry if I spelled that wrong) **_and it was here turn to go. Of course, Alice won the past 16 games (that's what you get for playing with a psychic), but you get bored of not being able to sleep when your boyfriend is out hunting and nothing's on TV. "Alice?" I was getting worried._

_She gasped. "Bella…You're going to…die!" Pain splashed through her topaz eyes._

_"Alice! I'm a vampire. It's kind of hard to do away with me now." I laughed, she must have forgotten._

_"No Bella. I saw her…Victoria…killing you and Edward." Alice paced around franticly. _

_"Edward? Alice, are you sure? It's kind of hard for me to picture Edward getting beaten up by Victoria."_

_"Bella, believe me." She said, trying to sound calm. I tried as hard as I could to trust the words coming out of her mouth, but I couldn't quite comprehend them._

_"Don't worry, Alice. I'm sure everything will be fine." I said. Everything had to be fine. It just had to._

_"Everything won't be fine, Bella!" She screamed._

_"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" I asked, yelling._

_"How am I supposed to know?" She answered, sounding hurt._

_"You are the psychic here Alice! What do I do?" I yelled harshly._

_"God, Bella! I don't know!" She stormed off. I ran to Edward's and my room and took my frustration out on a innocent, fluffy pillow. I never spoke to Alice again. _

"Bella?" Edward looked concerned, capturing me in his hazel eyes. I looked around and saw a plate full of chicken sitting in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked, seeing he had chicken on a plate in front of him too.

"Did you just have a flashback?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's the second one today." I nodded.

"I've had some too! I think that every time we see or feel something that reminds us of something from our past life, then we flash back to it." His words made complete sense. He reached over and started cutting up my chicken for me.

"Hey! Edward, you know I could do that myself!" I whined.

"But Bella…" he moaned back

"Edward, don't you trust me with a knife?" I gazed up into his eyes, pouting.

"Maybe," He pondered. "Or maybe I just don't trust the knife with you."

After spending the whole time he cut up my chicken trying to think up a clever comeback, I gave up and dug into the delicious poultry. "mmm…" I sighed. I watched Edward stick a fork-full into his mouth. This was the first time I saw him actually ever "eat". I saw him drink blood, and choke down a small bite of pizza before, but I've never seen him actually eat food for his health.

He ate so perfectly, it was amazing that he was human. It is still hard for me to believe that he is in real. Realizing that I was staring at him, he did the one thing that I never though he would do. Blush.

I smiled so wide and brushed the side of his cheek, like he always did to me when I blushed. Edward being human is going to take a little bit of getting used to.

**Author's note- Review! ) - - - look my smiley has a mustache! Hahahaha!**


	3. So Long and Goodnight

**Chapter 3: So Long and Goodnight**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys, I really love them! Keep them comming!**

**  
**"Bella, would you like to dance?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand.

"Do I have a choice?" I answered with a question of my own.

"No, unless you really don't want to. But I have to dance, so I might end up asking one of those young lady's over there." He nodded his head toward the pack of girls on the side of the dance floor, who were eyeing him and giggling.

"Not a chance! You're my dancing partner!" I yelled loud enough for all of them to hear and fallowed him onto the dance floor. The dance floor was nothing but a cleared patch of grass with lanterns strung around them. The DJ was a conductor with a baton (**A/n- is that what you call the conducting stick thing?) **and instead of the big stereo system like they had at the school dance; an orchestra was playing a Beethoven number.

"You know, Edward, you sound better playing the piano and humming my lullaby then this whole orchestra does." I stated, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Oh Bella," He sighed. The music changed into a waltz, and Edward led me around the dance floor, twirling me and never letting me go. He refused everyone who tried to cut in with a simple excuse, "Sorry, Bella's my dancing partner." Every single time he rejected a person, my cheeks blushed.

"Bella, I love it when you blush." Edward murmured into my hair, now stepping off the dance floor to get a glass of punch. We walked hand and hand to the punch bowl. Edward looked over at my still cherry-red cheeks and just spaced out.

"Edward?" He wouldn't budge when I tried to move him. "EDWARD!" I shoved him and started shaking him. "Edward? Are you ok?" He blinked a few times, coming out of his daze. "Edward?"

"Sorry Bella, I had a flashback." He looked around, like he didn't remember where he was.

"What was it about?" I curiously questioned him.

"You. It was about the first time at the meadow. When I was really myself the first time with you." He smiled his lovely crooked smile. That seemed so long ago. I wish everything was back to normal. I missed Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and even Rosalie. _Wait a second; Carlisle would be alive, right?_

"Edward, is Carlisle here in Chicago?" He would know what to do. He always gave good advice and was very wise. He would be at the hospital or something.

"Yes Bella. But I'm afraid he won't know us." Carlisle had to know us. "You see," he lowered his tone and whispered his sweet voice into my ear, "Bella, we went back in time. He knows us in the future. Bella, what if he doesn't change me because he knows I have you? What if he does, but you catch the epidemic too? What if you die again? Where will you go? How can I exist without you?" His words were pained.

"We could always beg." I suggested. Edward laughed.

"Begging gets no where with Carlisle. You know that." He shook his head.

"We could say that we are his long lost cousins," Edward chuckled again.

"Bella, people here aren't as gullible as people in 2006." He rolled his eyes.

"What if I said that if you kiss me, then you will be the richest man alive?" I flirted.

"I say, bring on the money!" Edward breathed as he brought his lips to mine. Just as they were less then a millimeter away, my mother grabbed me by the collar and yanked me away from Edward.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"So, you were serious when you said boyfriend. And it's Edward Mason! Isabella, I forbid you to see him." She yapped.

"WHAT? Mom, what's so bad about me and Edward going out?" As the words poured out of my mouth, her eyes got wide and she gave me the my-daughter-is-a-complete-idiot look.

"Isabella! If you wish to be outcast from the society then go ahead, but as long as you're under my roof, then you're not going to act like a hooker." She dragged me out of Edward's yard and started for our carriage.

"Bella, it's hot tonight!" Edward yelled as my coach took off. That was code for me to leave my window open because he was coming in that way. We made it up one day when Charlie started worrying about robbers and locking the windows in my "past life". Edward would say the phrase "it is cold tonight" when he was going hunting and was going to be absent from my room that night.

I stared out the foggy window, waiting for the lecture to begin. As soon as my mother settled down, smoothing out every ruffle on her gown, she opened her mouth and began the long, drowning speech. "Isabella, as you know, there comes a point in life when you have to make your own decisions. And you should know what's right by now. Blah blah blah blah blah. Sex is bad. Young women should know better. Blah blah blah blah blah blah." I tuned her out, mentally noting about how much she and Renee are alike.

"Mom!" I groaned, "We didn't do anything! Jeesh." I rolled my eyes, looking forward for Edward to be waiting in my bed tonight. He's the only thing that's making this life bearable. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have committed suicide by now, which is kind of weird since I already died.

The carriage came to a jagged stop right in front of our residence. Scrambling out of the small and stuffy coach, I raced into the house, climbing the stairs to my room; the only safe place in this world where I can break down and cry my eyes out without anyone criticizing me or judging me. Running to the window, I opened it with ease.

Edward didn't come until around midnight. It is a good thing that an oversized tree grew up the side of the house by my window, and that Edward was a good climber. When he came in, I peered up from my covers to find him in a plain white flannel shirt and khaki's.

"Edward…" I whispered, his name rolling off my tired tongue. He walked over, looking exhausted. _Was it too much of me to ask him to walk all the way over here and climb up the tree into my window?_ I couldn't help but blame myself. He slid off his tennis shoes and slid them under my bed. Then he slipped under the covers and snuggled close to me.

"Bella…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around me and falling asleep instantly. _Aw, he's so cute when he sleeps,_ I sighed.

"I love you, Bella." He grunted. I shook off the drowsy feeling I felt to see if he was awake but found his breathing calm and slow. _Hah! Edward sleep-talks!_ Could he get any more precious? We're more alike then I thought. "Isabella Cullen, I love you forever and ever." He sighed in his dreams. The last thing I saw before I fell into my own dreamless sleep was my angel's peaceful expression.

I woke up surprisingly early. "Edward! Pst... Edward!" I shoved his beautiful body, trying to wake him. An idea popped in my head. I flopped him onto his back, then straddled him bringing my face to his. I placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, sending heart rate climbing. His eyes opened right away.

"Bella, do you have any idea what time it… Oh crap, I have to go!" He buttoned up his shirts and pulled on his khaki's. After lacing up his shoes, he was out the window in a dash.

"I love you," I screamed after him.

"Love you too!" He shouted back, already sprinting down the street. That's when I realized I had to go to school. School in 1918… _great_.

After pulling on a pretty floral sundress, I ran downstairs for a bite to eat. My mother already toasted me some toast and scrambled me some scrambled eggs.

"Um, thanks," I said before digging in. I was surprised by how hungry I was.

"Come on Isabella, it's time to go to school." I nodded while chugging down a glass of 2 milk. "I'll drive you."

By driving, my Mother meant sitting in the coach with me, criticizing me on my hair and posture and expressions. I was actually thankful to get to school. It was the first day, and everyone was crowded around the office. I found Edward standing a little further up in line. He was motioning for me to cut him, an offer that I couldn't refuse.

When I got up to Edward, I noticed something was wrong. He was paler then yesterday, but his cheeks were rosy red. "Edward, are you ok?" I asked as we moved up in line.

"Yeah, I just have a headache." He said, forcing a smile over his frown. I knew better, it was the influenza. His eyes were longing for me to believe that it was just a headache. "I'm fine, Bella." He pleaded as I gave him my skeptical glare.

"Edward, you know very well that it's not just a…" I started but the office secretary cut me off.

"Names please," She said in a flat voice.

"Isabella Swan and Edward Mason," I grabbed our schedules and yanked Edward by the arm over to the side of the building. I had to get him away from the secretary before she noticed his obvious sickness. There had to be a reason that Edward was hiding his influenza. But if there was one thing I knew, it was that he had to go see Carlisle, and fast.

"Edward! Come one, we have to skip school! We have to go see Carlisle." I bit my lip as I saw him shaking his head. "Edward, I love you! I can't go on without you. I'll… I'll… Jump off a cliff." It seemed to almost work for Esme.

"Bella! No! Just ask the secretary if you could take me to the hospital." He knew fully well that I couldn't talk a school secretary into letting two students play hooky and roam the town, even if it was going to the hospital. Besides, my amazing dazzling skills only worked on people who are attractive, young, and who are men. I didn't have a beautiful face or a seductive voice. There was no way in hell I would be able to convince a ugly, old geezer who was a _woman_.

"No, Edward, I doubt she's a lesbian." A smile appeared on his pained face. "Come on, Babe." I grabbed his arm again, and started running in the direction of the hospital. Edward trailed behind, stumbling a little. I pulled on his arm a little harder, trying to speed him up, but instead caused him a cough attack. After he was done hacking up a lung, he started running a little again.

"Ed, pick up the pace." I urged. He abruptly stopped, causing me to go staggering. "Ed?" I saw him struggling for breath. "Ed!" His knees gave in and he collapsed on the dusty road. I knelt by him. _God, I wish I had super vampire strength right now. We would have been at the hospital in no time._ _I had to get him there. I can't live without him. I wouldn't live without him._

With my heart racing and my adrenalin kicking in, I somehow found the strength to pick him up. I ran as fast as I could, not sure where I was going.

"Isabella Swan? Is that you?" an elderly lady asked from behind me.

"Yes it's me," I answered quickly. "Hey, do you know where the hospital is?"

"Why Isabella, I thought you would know, you being a regular patient and all. But anyways, it's a couple blocks down this road." I blushed and thanked her. _I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can._ My thoughts shouted the catch phrase from The Little Engine That Could. "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can." I started screaming out loud and I walked down the road. I would not let Edward die, not like this. Not in my arms.

**A/N- Once again, I love you guys! Sorry I couldn't get this one up right away, I went to go see Pirates of the Caribean 2. It was great, but it leaves you hanging... a lot. you can totally tell it's set up for a sequel. Oh and I might not update as quickly next week, I'm kind of busy. Sorry. I love you!**


	4. Hospital Drama

**Hospital Drama**

**A/N- thanks again for the review's you guys. They mean so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: Yo, I don't own Twilight. Or any Twilight character, for that matter. **

After what seemed like hours of running, I finally made it to the hospital. I lugged Edward into the building, expecting to be attended to right away, considering the dying angel I held tightly in my arms. His whimpers echoed in my conscience making pangs of guilt rush through me. _What if I'm too late?_ I exhaustingly walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I need to see Dr. Cullen right away. This is an emergency." I breathed deep. What was I going to say when I got to Carlisle, if I got to him? _"Yeah, Hi Carlisle. You don't know me yet, but I hold your future son in my hands and he's dying, so can you hurry up and bite him already?"_ _I'm sure that would go smoothly._ My sarcastic thoughts started eating at my patience as the secretary was just staring at me like I had two heads. "IT'S AN EMERGENCY! DID I MENTION THAT?" I screamed. "SOMEONE NEEDS TO HELP HIM!" tears poured out of my eyes. "Please," I whispered now, my breath getting caught in my throat as I was choking back sobs.

"He's busy." She said bluntly. "Take a seat." She pointed to all the empty chairs in the waiting room. There was no one else there, how could he be busy. I took a seat in the cold, artificial-leathery chair, glaring the receptionist down. After a few sufficient minutes of staring her down, I gave up and turned my attention to Edward.

I stroked his rosy cheeks and twirled my fingers in his bronzy locks. His eyelids fluttered open, and I got a glimpse of the saddest pair of green eyes I've ever encountered. "Ed, are you ok?" I didn't have time to say his full name, fearing that by the time I finished the sentence he would be gone.

"Bella…Don't leave me. Please!" His voice was hushed. I hugged him reassuringly.

"Edward, I'll never let you go. Never feel like you're all alone, okay?" He smiled before closing his eyes again.

"Miss, I need to see the doctor now!" I said, standing up and walking past her through the doors that you aren't allowed to go through without being companied by a nurse or doctor. My own assertiveness surprised me. I scanned each room in the surprisingly large hospital. Finally, at the last room, I saw him hunched over a desk, writing something down on a slate. His golden hair covered his topaz eyes, but I knew it was him.

"Carlisle!" His head snapped up at vampire speed as I called out his name.

"Um, can I help you?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Please, He needs help. He has the epidemic!" I nodded my head down towards Edward, indicating that it was him I was talking about.

"Oh no, not another one. Place him over on that bed over there." I did as Carlisle instructed, laying him gently on the sterile sheets and tucking him in. As I rested his head on the off-white pillow, his eyes jerked open and spun around the room searching for something. When his eyes met mine, he physically relaxed. I squeezed his hand that was drenched in sweat. Some people would think that that was gross, but I didn't care. If he could squeeze it, that meant he was still living.

"It's ok, sweetie. I'm here. I didn't leave you." I murmured into his hair. It smelled like strawberry shampoo.

"I need some personal information about him." Carlisle said, grabbing a slate.

"Ok, I'll answer them as best as I can." I answered honestly.

"Ok," Carlisle smiled, "First one. What is his first, middle, and last name?"

"Edward Anthony Cull… I mean Mason." _Uh, oh. Here we go._

"What was his last name?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Mason" I fiddled with the seam on my dress.

"Alright then, next one. What is his age."

"Er… 17." I replied, looking down at the ground so he couldn't see that truly in my eyes I'm lying.

"His address?" Carlisle rose, still scribbling down my previous answer.

"I'm not sure. I know where it is located, just not the numbers." I bit my lip.

"Parents first and last name."

"Edward Mason and Elizabeth Mason. They're sick too, but I think they're in the hospital. They are going to die." The last part I kind of blurted out, not thinking. Carlisle just gave me a questionable look but carried on with the questioning.

"Date and year he was born"

"June 20, Er… 1901." I said, mentally subtracting 1918 and 17.

"Is he allergic to any kind of food or medicine?"

"Well," _What does he expect from me, I've only actually seen him technically eat and digest food once,_ "not that I know of."

"Alright that will be all." He looked like he was about be walk away when I surprisingly bounced out from my kneeling-next-to-Edward stance, stumbled over the flat surface, and grabbed Carlisle's arm before he could go.

"Wait!" I looked around and then lowered my voice. "I need to talk to you about something." Closing the door, I pulled up a chair next to him. _This will be awkward, but anything for Edward._ "You might be wondering why I was hesitant on some of the questions, and how I knew your name."

He nodded.

"Well, I don't know how to explain this without freaking you out. So I'll start at the beginning." Taking a deep breath I began. "I know you're a vampire." The look on his face was priceless, but he soon shook it off.

"Go on, I'm interested in this story."

"This is going to sound like I'm completely nuts, but please, PLEASE believe me. Edward over there," I pointed, "is your future son, or companion. You see, many years ago, you bit him because he was so close to dying of the influenza. He was like a son to you and you were like a father to him. You guys added additions to your family after that. I don't know if you're familiar with Esme yet, but she's your wife in the future. Well anyways, I'm his girlfriend, and in the year 2006 Edward changed me into a vampire, like you. I was born in the year 1987. But Edward and I died a horrible death… we got burned up in a fire. For some weird reason, we got transported back into 1918. It's so confusing. All I know is that now we're human, Edward's going to die, I can't live without him, I missed you, and I need you to change both of us again. Please, Carlisle." I paused as he took it all in. "Listen, I know this is confusing, I confused myself but…" I started rambling apologies, but Carlisle cut me off.

"No, no. I've heard of this before. When I first became a vampire, I researched all about them. I found out that something like that happens when we die, instead of going to heaven or hell."

I sighed in relief. "Hey Carlisle, you might want to get a better secretary. That one was just plain ignorant." I brought back up the scene in the waiting room.

"Woman's rights," Carlisle cleared his throat. "Please tell me it gets better in the future."

"Trust me, it does." I replied, but before I could say anything else to Carlisle, Edward moaned a heart shattering moan. "Oh Edward," I went next to him and crawled up on the bed, next to him. Edward scooted over, giving me some room on the edge for me to lie on. I was going to be there for him, like he was there through my previous vampire transformation.

I gently lifted Edward's body upward, so he was sitting up, and pulled off his sweat-drenched shirt. By this time, Carlisle had left the room. I slipped his long pants, so he was lying under the covers with only underwear on. Then, with us both under the covers, I pulled him to my chest, hoping to absorb some of his pain and fever. I wish that I could soak up all his problems and he could be happy, if only for a second.

"Edward, where does it hurt?" I asked in a whimper-like voice.

"Everywhere," He groaned.

"If I kissed everywhere, would that make it better?" He nodded at my words, hacking up his other lung. Starting with his forhead, I showered his whole body with kisses, except for the part his underwear was covering **(A/N- Sorry to all you pervs out there. This is Teen rated, not Mature.)** He smiled as I was doing it, I could feel my kisses numbing the pain for a split second. When I got all the way down too his toes, I pulled away and pulled him in for another hug.

"Bella, don't ever leave me. Please! Promise that you'll be with me forever. Promise me that after we get changed, we'll get married. Promise me to be mine, and only mine, forever and ever. Please." His words brought tears to my eyes.

"I promise." _How could I leave him and be with anyone else?_ "Edward, promise me that _you'll _never leave me. Promise to always catch me when I clumsily trip over everything. Promise to never regret me being a vampire, and never to regret marrying me when we get changed. And promise to never love anyone else as much as you love me."

"I promise, Bella, how could I ever love someone else as much as I love you?" I didn't know the answer to that one. I snuggled in to him closely and we both drifted to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, my eyelids felt like they weighed 100 pounds each. My head throbbed. Cool sweat drenched my whole body, along with the fire-like singeing of pain. I knew at that very point that I was another victim of the epidemic. I didn't care that I caught it from Edward. With my luck, I would have caught it anyways.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could make out a groggily Edward lying next to me. When his own hazel pupils adjusted to the bright room and he saw my condition, his breathing became shallow and he started muttering to himself.

"I'm so stupid…I gave the influenza to Bella…How could I be so dumb?" I had to stop his grumbling.

"Edward, I'm fine. I would have caught it some other way, sooner or later." Edward started shaking his head, and I frowned. "It's me we're talking about. You said it yourself that I couldn't even walk across a flat surface without tripping over something. I would have caught it, trust me." He groaned, but finally seemed to accept that I would have got it.

I started sinking into the cool, unconscious water. I was shallow enough to mutter out 3 simple words. "I love you."

**A/N- Sorry for taking so long. I'm going to Colorado on Monday and I'm going to be gone for a week, so I won't be able to update till at least another week and a half. **


	5. Am I A Vampire Yet?

**Am I A Vampire Yet?**

**A/N- I love my reviewers! Keep them coming. P.S- thanks for the cookie!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight! That's right!**

I awoke from my unconscious state to find myself lying in a blinding bright room. I glanced around once my eyes got adjusted from the darkness of my eyelids. The last thing I remembered was being so helpless and weak in the hospital bed. _Where am I?_ Snow-white walls surrounded me as I lay in a very comfy four-post bed. _Where's Edward and Carlisle?_ I could make out Carlisle pacing around on a lower floor. I jumped up at ultra speed.

I confusedly walked down two flights of stairs and fallowed the pacing sounds to a small, quaint kitchen. "Oh, you're up!" Carlisle said, looking slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Am I all better now?" I asked, remembering my illness.

Carlisle chucked, "yes, and I can assure you that you will never, in this existence, get sick again."

"You mean that…" my eager voice trailed off, trying to keep my spirits down. I was not in the mood for another heart break. I could never ask anything major like that of Carlisle, especially since we just first "met".

A smirk grew playfully on his face. "Yes, Isabella. You are a vampire." I pranced and danced around the room, stumbling over my own feet. I ran up the Carlisle and hugged him with all my might. He stiffened under my touch.

"Where's Edward?" Curiosity was eating at my every word. His face turned into a glum expression in a flash.

"He's upstairs in the room next to your's. His transformation isn't going as fast as yours did. I'm guessing that it is because he was more sickly then you were when I bit him."

"How long was I out for?" My eyes glowed with worry. My poor, sweet Edward was in unbearable pain.

"About a day," Carlisle replied swiftly.

"A DAY?" I shouted out of disbelief. A loud yelp came for Edward's room upstairs. His ears must be getting more sensitive. I flashed back to the time when Edward changed me.

_"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" Edwards soothing voice came like knifes. It was like when someone turns the boom-box full blast and stuck it right up to your ear. Cringing, I felt like I was going to die. _

_"Hush, Edward. Her ears are delicate right now and pick up every sound wave." Edward abruptly quieted. He started stroking my hair and in the lowest voice he could gather, started humming our lullaby._

"Carlisle," I asked him when I got out of my vision-like-trance.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Call me Bella, and I was wondering why it only took a day?"

"Well Bella," he paused to see me smile, "since you were a vampire in your past, and went through the transformation, it wasn't as difficult. You probably didn't even feel it." I nodded. "Edward, on the other hand, was much sicker then you were when I bit you. And his first transformation occurred a long, long time ago. But it shouldn't take as long as it did when he was human before. He'll probably only be out for half a day or so."

I ran into his room, managing to only trip once. I peeked in the slightly ajar door to see his angelic face scrunched in pain. He winced at my ever footstep. I tiptoed into his room and climbed into the king-sized bed. I snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his burning head into my neck. I stroked his bronze hair as he, at random times, screamed in pain.

I knew the last and most painful part was coming up; the stopping of the heart. It was only a matter of minutes. "Edward, hang in there," I whispered.

"I'm trying, Bella. Please, stay with me. It hurts." He whimpered. I hugged him closer to me, and suddenly I could hear his heart speed up. It sounded like someone pounding on the bathroom door when they had to go really bad. Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. Edward clenched his teeth and squeezed me HARD. Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

His heart desperately hung in there thumping harder then Thumper from Bambi could ever thump. Then, suddenly, it stopped. The dead silence startled me for a moment. Edward opened his eyes but didn't move. _Poor guy must be exhausted._ I thought. He sighed and laid restlessly on the bed, pulling me into his cool arms.

As he pulled me into his chest, I melted, forgetting about all my problems and worries. My arms snaked around his neck as I closed my eyes and breathed in his beautiful scent. I looked up into his face to see all his features accented, exactly like before we died.

"Edward?" I had to ask him my itching question.

"Yes babe?"

"Do we have the same powers as we used to?" I wondered.

"I do. I can hear Carlisle's thoughts perfectly clear."

"Can you hear mine?" _What if he can? What if he doesn't love me as much? _I know that the last thought was stupid. I mean it's EDWARD we're talking about. But still, you never know.

"No. We must be made for each other." He winked.

"How can I test my power? You know it wouldn't work on you." My power never worked on Edward. Not that I would ever want him _not_ touching me. I took Edwards hands and laced my fingers between his. "Yes. This proves it. We are made for each other." Edward had a puzzled expression on his face.

"What proves it?"

"Look," I said holding up both our hands, "They fit perfectly, almost like they were meant to be together."

"Yes, they were meant to be together. _We_ were meant to be together. It's the only explanation why I spent almost 100 years alone. I didn't see the point of dating or kissing. Not before I met you. The very second I saw you in the cafeteria that one day; I wanted to do just that." He nuzzled his head closer to mine and kissed my lips passionately.

At that very moment, I realized that it didn't matter what century I was in. I didn't care what time it was, where I was, or what weather it was. All that mattered was that I was with Edward, the love of my life. He's my angel, my everything.

**A/N- ok so tomorrow I'm going to Colorado. That's why this chapter is shorter and all. I couldn't just leave you guys hanging, right? So, review and make me very happy when I come home!**


	6. Where'd You Go?

**Where'd you go?**

**A/n- Hey, thanks for the reviews! I had a good trip. I went with my church to this Higher Things convention for teenagers in Colorado Springs, and it was pretty fun. Did anyone else go? **

**3 weeks later**

My powers were just like before. I found out when Carlisle forced me to go shopping. He was literally dragging me into some hideous old-styled shop. Like I said before, no one messes with me when I don't want them to, so I drastically changed my skin temperature, and watched him immediately pull his hand away, a shocked expression planted across his face. It was exactly like before I died.

Edward's powers are the same too. I wouldn't mind if he had a different power, though. It is rather a pain when he attacks everyone who thinks one thought about me. But, at least he cares for me. His way of showing that he loves me is chasing men, usually ranging from age 9-79, down the block if they think about me. I swear, at times you could see Edward's mind radar going off, tracking down everyone who is thinking _anything _about me.

_Where was Edward anyways?_ My mind didn't stray from worrying about him for one second. _But he _should _be here by now!_ I was all alone in the airport, waiting to board a plane. Edward and I made it into Yale. I was going to get a degree in being a pediatrician. He was going pursue yet another degree in being a doctor, just like Carlisle.

"We are now boarding flight 436, to Connecticut." The flight attendant called out. _Edward was just hunting really quickly in the woods behind the runway! He should be here! _I got up and started to board the plane. That's what Edward said for me to do if he wasn't there by the time it was time to board.

When I got in I made sure that there was an empty seat in my row next to me. I declined people's offers when they asked to sit there, ending up with all the people around me getting angry.

"Ma'am, you can't save seats." the flight attendant said in a strained voice. She forced a smile on her face, her eyes telling me that she was annoyed.

"Ok, fine." I sighed, allowing the next person to sit there. It was a chubby man with horrific B.O. _Why me? Is Edward even on this flight?_ As a vampire, I had a strangely keen way of picking out Edward from the crowed. I scanned the seats, trying to find him. I failed horribly.

I sat back in my seat as the flight attendant yelled at me again, wondering where my precious angel might have been. He went hunting all by himself today. It's weird, but though I am a vampire, I'm not as drawn to human blood. Actually, I think it smells disgusting. Carlisle thinks that it is probably because of my hate for blood when I was a human. Animal blood I can tolerate.

Carlisle is off to Wisconsin or some place like that. It did kind of look suspicious to other people that right when we "died" he adopted two children who looked like us but more stunning. It wasn't completely necessary for him to move, since now both Edward's and my parents were dead, but I knew better. I knew that Wisconson would be the place were he meets Esme.

The plane ride was 2 1/2 painful hours long. Since technology hadn't improved that much, the plane was tiny and the flight attendants would not let you get out of your seat at any cost. There were no bathrooms on the plane either. Not that I could go to the bathroom, but the B.O smelling guy next to me had to go, apparently really bad. He kept on squirming and shifting, making the small aircraft do so too. And when we started going over Lake Michigan, I swear that he peed his pants just a little. It doesn't help that I had a great sense of smell either.

We finally landed, and it was around 3 in the afternoon. The next plane from Chicago was supposed to land at 4:30, so I thought that I mine as well wait for Edward. That was a bad decision on my part.

As many people have figured out, that when you're waiting for something that you truly want, time seems to go by about as fast as a sleeping turtle. Well, I waited the hour and a half for my love to walk though the gate. I waited and waited, watching every passenger walk out. I scanned the whole freaking airport for him! That's when I started to panic.

I stopped breathing all together when I felt my breath getting shallow. I paced up and down, back and forth, my eyes examining every crack, corner, and crevices of the airport. I must have looked like a lunatic. I was actually starting to believe that I was a lunatic! _Where is he? Why can't I find him?_ I was going crazy.

After waiting at the airport for the last flight from Chicago of the day, which was midnight, I decided that Edward was ok and headed to my dorm. He _is _Edward, for God's sake. I went to the front desk to see who I was rooming with. Some girl named Alice… Wait a second! _Alice Cullen!_ Would she know me? Would she forgive me from the little fight we had? She was coming later this morning.

I trudged up the stairs to my room on the third floor. I opened it, finding it pretty much empty. It was huge, don't get me wrong. Carlisle hooked me up in a big suit with a kitchen and a small living room. Something I would imagine to be on MTV's Crib's, if I pimped it up a little bit. There was a little dining room portion too, and Alice and I got our own bedrooms. There was a huge radio in one corner. I set down my luggage and started to make the place homey when there was a knock at the door.

I immediately assumed that it was Edward and started on my long lecture. "Edward! Where were you? You scared me silly! I swear, Edward I'm going to…" My voice trailed off when I opened the door and found that it wasn't Edward, but the mailman.

"Isabella Swan?" I nodded, confirming it was me. "Here, you have a letter."

I took it from him, unconsciously throwing him a dollar bill and slamming the door closed. The letter read:

_My Dear Bella,_

_I have some horrible news. I'm not going to be attending Yale. In fact, for now, I'm not going to go to collage at all. I did something terrible. When I was hunting in the trees behind the runway, a road worker was eating lunch under a shady oak. Bella, I couldn't stop the monster inside of me. I was trying to block out his smell, but dear, he smelled so appetizing. Almost as good as you did when you were human. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Bella, I can't trust myself anymore. I'm moving to Alaska with the Denali coven. I need to think some things over. Don't worry about me. I'll only be there for a decade or two. I don't want to be troubling you anymore. Bye Bella. Don't ever doubt that I love you. _

_Yours truly,_

_ Edward_

My dead, un-beating heart has just shattered into a million sharp, tiny pieces. Each piece of heart was puncturing my cold pale flesh. _Why couldn't he save me and break up with me while I was human? At least I could have committed suicide and ended my life instead of making me walk around like a soulless…vampire. _I couldn't stop thinking these vile thoughts. Lots of emotions flew though me that I haven't experienced since I was human. Sadness, Anger, Envy, Hate, Hopelessness, exhaustion, and many more that I couldn't even distinguish.

I fell into an unconscious, fatigue-like state and hunched down on the floor. It was almost like I was knocked out, except I could still feel all the pain radiating through me. I was still aware of the cringing sadness that swept across my whole body, making me numb. I couldn't breath. I lay still on the cold tile, praying for sleep to come over me, even though I knew it wouldn't. I was as still as a corpse. I felt like a carcass. And if it wasn't for my silent sobs that were trembling ever so often though my body, I could have even fooled myself into being dead. That's why I wasn't shocked when I heard a door slam open and Alice's musical scream escape her lips.

**A/N- Hey you guys! Review! I'm going to Washington DC on August 1st and I don't know when I'm getting back. So I won't update that week.**


	7. James!

**James!**

**A/n- sorry for the confusion! The first airplane was invented in 1902, so if you all would use your imagination and pretend that big planes were invented in 1918. With all due respect though, my own dad is a Pilot, and he's out of town at work so I can't ask him right now. Also, this is a FANFIC. I don't want it to be just exactly like the book would be, and I don't intend on it being that way. Sorry, but I need Edward out of the picture for a little while so some other important things can happen, as you can tell by the title.**

I came back into consciousness while Alice was stroking my head with a warm washcloth. "Alice…" my thought was tight and hoarse, unlike the silky smoothness that it used to be.

"Oh Bella, you're alright!" she immediately hopped up and pranced around the room.

"You remember me!" I croaked.

"Yeah, you see, just yesterday Victoria came and killed the rest of us for helping Edward kill James." She gave a dazzling smile. "We were scattered all over the world! It turns out that when we die, we would go to where our ancestors were at the time and sort of 'take over' there lives. We found you because we all knew where Carlisle was at the time. He's told us his life's story about a million times, so it was only logical that he would be in Ashland, Wisconsin. We found him there, but of course, since he died with us, he didn't have a clue where you and Edward would be. That was, until we found a letter that Edward wrote saying that he wasn't going to Yale, but you were safely on the plane." She gave me a big hug. My best friend had found me!

"Alice… I'm sorry." I sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry for the fight we had." Hugging her, she stilled in my arms, either having a vision or a flashback. I held her there for several minutes until she started moving again.

"I'm sorry too," she apologized. "I just had a flashback of us fighting." She shifted so we were both sitting up. "Are you ok? When I walked in and found you, you were lying on the ground. It was almost as if you were dead! It scared the heck out of me!"

I shook my head, "Edward dumped me."

Alice nodded, "Emmet and Jasper are there right now, knocking some sense into that lame, gorgeous head of his! He can be the biggest bastard sometimes." I laughed. Alice could really understand me. She's probably the truest friend that I've had ever, apart from my mom.

I laid back, feeling crappy and miserable as Alice stroked my forehead and holding out a warm glass of blood. As she poured it down my throat, I immediately felt a little better. With my best friend there, the break up felt a little more bearable. Of coarse, I'm still a total, complete, and utter mess without my lovely Edward. The thing is that though I am a mess, at least I have someone to pick me up when I fall.

"Alice, what am I going to do?" I asked her, debating to just lie around in my pajama's for the rest of eternity or to pick myself up and catch the next plane and chase after him.

"Let's let the boys handle Edward. Now, we just go on like we would do if it wasn't for him." Life without Edward lame. It's true. Some people, like me, have super boring lives.

"Alright…" I agreed shakily. I still had the uneasy feeling in my stomach as Alice and I watched Soap Opera's till 6:00 when we both got ready for our first day of collage.

Sitting through school was amazingly difficult without my Greek God there. Everything reminded me of him, from the sun that's light sparkled behind the clouds and peeped ever so once in a while across the room to the Topaz ring that sported one of my professor's pinky. It took all my strength not to break down and sob through various times of the day.

At last, I made it all the way through the day. Lazily sitting outside in the grass, text books spread across my lap, I started tuning out reality and imagined me and Edward in the meadow. I flashed back to the first time I was changed.

_"Bella, are you positive that this is what you want?" Edward was fighting himself, debating whether transform me or not._

_ "Yes, Edward. This is what I want." I sighed with a little frustration. That was the twelfth time he asked me that question this afternoon. We were sitting in the meadow, its luscious flowers filling my senses. _

_"Ok, I love you." He said right as he poked his teeth into my paper-thin flesh. To Edward, my skull was as flimsy as cardboard, and my bones were like Styrofoam. _

_"I love you too." I gasped as the fire took over. I thrashed and squirmed and screamed, trying to set it out, but nothing worked. Edward was there with me the whole time. He held my hand every single second, and wouldn't let me out of his arms. He brought me to his house when it started getting chilly outside and tucked me into an electric blanket when I started shivering. _

Edward has always been there for me. ALWAYS! He was there so much that the air smells gross without his scent. _Oh Edward. Where are you now?_

"Why, look who it is! Bella, is it? Right… the tasty little girl who's boyfriend killed me. He was a Cullen, am I correct?" I flipped around, most likely getting grass stains on my butt, and turned to see James's hideous figure standing before me. "Well, well, well. Not so fragile anymore." He flicked me in the forehead.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. His burgundy eyes stared into my now-topaz ones. He looked like he was about to explode with laughter. "I mean it James!" I said with a new found aggression.

For a minute he looked taken-aback. But then he stood his ground and started hunching over, cracking up at my assertiveness. "Looks like my wife did her job. So, are you back from the dead too?" I nodded, think that there was no use pretending that I didn't know what he was talking about or who he was, since I already said his name. "Where's your _boyfriend_?" His annoying voice shouted, piercing my eardrums with every word.

Have you ever just wanted to slap someone really, _really_ hard? Well, I wanted to slap James that much times infinity. _Maybe if I did a slap a day, for the rest of my existence, then pretty soon it would pay off,_ I found myself thinking. Of course, I was probably one of the weakest vampires on the face of the earth.

"Edwar…d…Ed…ward…" I found it hard to say his name. "Edward is not here." I finished off my sentence and ran off to my dorm. I would not just sit around and have James harass me like that. I was almost to the door to my sorority when out of nowhere someone pulled me into the shrubbery by the walkway.

"Not so fast!" A hideous, nasally voice rang out in a hushed whisper. I felt myself being thrust to the ground and pressed down till I couldn't breath. Not that I had to, but Edward was right, it was uncomfortable.

I looked up into the eyes of my capturer and saw no mercy. _Edward, come quick_… my thoughts went blank as I lay there in the hands of one of the people I would have never expected to kidnap me, let alone hurt me.

**A/n- See, I have a reason for everything. Sorry this one is short, I'm exhausted from getting up early this morning for the plane ride back to Chicago. **


	8. It's A Small World After All

**It's a Small World After All**

**A/N- thanks for reviewing. Hope you guys like this chapter! I love you all! Oh, and guess what! I just ordered New Moon** **from Amazon and it's coming in 3-6 days! **

It's amazing how time seems to stand still when you really want it to fly. Like, when you're waiting for your boyfriend to come and rescue you while being pulverized into the ground. It took what felt to be three minutes to realize that Edward wasn't going to come. He wasn't just around the corner, or hiding in a bush, watching me and protecting me when danger would come my way. He was in frigid Alaska, far enough to not hear my painful cries for him. And to top it all off, he just took off without giving a thought about how much this would hurt me.

I looked up at the familiar being that was grasping me. "Mike…Stop!" I gasped, still in slight shock. "What are you doing here?" I totally forgot about my gift till just then. I focused on how mad I was and how much I wanted him to stop touching me. I tried and I tried but Mike seemed to have a resistance to it.

He let out an evil, mischievous laugh. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Darling, I thought James would have told you that." His voice was as smooth and thick as honey, but still incredibly annoying. _He knows James? This is not good._ "You see, I was walking over to Cullen's house and…"

"Edward's!" I snared, hating when he only called him Cullen. _Wait a second, why am I sticking up for that bastard? He broke my heart!_

"Yeah, yeah, Ok. So I was walking over to his house to see what he had done with you. I saw that the whole mansion was on fire so I ran in to find you. Before I could open the door, I was thrust to the ground by…"

"Sort of like you did to me?" I asked just to annoy him.

"Yes, Ok, stop interrupting! So I was thrust down by a flash of red, which I soon found out to be Victoria and got changed into this miraculous being." _Can you say "full of himself." Edward always called himself a monster and here's Mike saying he's "miraculous". _"After those three painful days, I ran into Victoria again and demanded her to tell me what happened to you. Obviously, Victoria doesn't like to be demanded what to do, so she ripped me to shreds and lit me on fire. I came here, and you will never guess who I ran into!" _Hmmm… this is a hard one,_ I thought sarcastically. "I found myself mumbling about you and James heard and said he knew you! Can you believe that? But he told me that you killed him before, and now he's out for you. He explained to me that if it wasn't for you then I would still be alive with my family." I didn't like where this was going.

He gave me an evil little smile. "MICHEAL NEWTON! COME HERE, NOW!" James called from far away.

"Hold on, my master wants me. Stay there!" Mike commanded, and in a flash he was gone. I took advantage of that and ran up to my dorm where Alice was throwing all our stuff in our suitcases.

"Saw the vision! Come on, we're going to Alaska." I picked up my share of bags, and we made our way to the back parking lot where Alice opened the trunk to an old-fashioned Cadillac.

As I was marveling over the sweet set of wheels, a musical giggle filled my ears as I was spun around into a hug. Rosalie embraced me, saying, "Are you ready for our little road trip?"

I hugged her back. After my first transformation, Rosalie and I got to know each other better. We were friends. Not as close as Alice, but at least she was nice to me.

"I'm totally ready to get out of here," I said excitedly, but soon my excitement fell, "but I'm not ready to see Edward."

She hugged me and pulled me into the backseat. "Don't worry," she comforted.

"Will it ever get easier to live without him?" I asked.

"Probably, but you won't have to live without him because we're going to march right up to him when we get there and make him never want to leave your side ever _EVER_ again!"

I smiled as Alice pulled away. I could here Mike very faintly screaming "BUT JAMES! YOU CALLED ME, AND I TOLD HER TO STAY THERE!" I knew that very shortly they would both be on our track.

**A few hours later**

The car stopped in front of a huge log cabin. It was as big as a mansion! It reminded me of a ski lodge that Renee took me to when Phil was attempting to teach me how to snowboard. The pure, white snow glistened like Edward in the sun. It was absolutely breath-taking.

The poor Cadillac was making awful wheezing noises. Probably from Alice trying to push it past 110 mph. That's faster then racecars drove in 1912.

We stopped only once on the way, and that was to get a whole new "winterish" wardrobe. We were planning on staying in the Denali's household for a few years, until James and Mike have given up all interest in me. Even though I am a vampire, I guess I am as much seductively delicious smelling as I was when I was a human.

Rosalie, Alice, and I were going to surprise everyone by showing up. Edward was up for one hell of a year, that's for sure. Let's just say that some of the clothes Rosalie and Alice picked out for me were a little more scandalous then my most revealing outfit I had while living with Charlie, which in 1912, people didn't dare to buy.

Right now I was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a white, long-sleeve shrug over it. I had some fleece white boots on my feet. To top it all off, a big puffy Eskimo coat that only I could pull off. My goal: to make Edward beg on his knees for forgiveness.

Rosalie and Alice ran right ahead to the door with me trudging behind. They rang the doorbell, and a woman answered. "Ahh! Eleazor come quick! It's Alice and Rosalie!" A man appeared in an instant.

"Rose, Alice! Good to see you again. Carman, go get everyone!" The man yelled. The lady, who I presumed to be Carman ran around lightning fast. Before I could register both of there faces, 3 more were standing by them along with Emmett and Jasper.

"Rose! Hey Alice, hey Bella!" Emmett greeted, before snatching his wife and taking her away to a room inside.

"Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carman, Eleazor, this is Bella. Bella, this is the Denali coven." Alice introduced me to the gang. I waved. Jasper took Alice's hand and pulled her into a different room.

I looked around the mansion. It was even more beautiful inside. Though it was a log cabin, it didn't have the outdoorsy feel. Edward's scent lingered faintly on some things. _Where is he anyways?_

"Hey, um, Tanya," I asked the nearest Denali, "Do you know where Edward is?"

"Oh, you mean the hansom-guy-who-won't-come-out-of-his-room-who-always-mopes-around-crying-about-how-much-a-monster-he-is-and-how-much-he-misses-'his Bella'?" I nodded. She shrugged, "Go up the stairs, the far room to the right." I thanked her and ran upstairs.

When I got to his doorway, I was debating whether to knock or not. Did Edward even _want_ to see me? I knew we had to talk out what happened. What was the big deal? It's not like he has never killed a man before? I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and propped the door open.

Lying on the full-sized quilted bed was a very broken Edward. His topaz eyes were puffy and dark, his cheeks were slightly red, his hair was a mess but somehow he looked more beautiful then ever. He was lying half naked, only in his boxers and socks. The room was a total wreck, broken things lying everywhere, Kleenex littering the floor, and pictures of me hung up everywhere. I didn't even remember taking half of them.

Edward was too far out of it to even realize that I was standing in his doorway. I couldn't resist running up to him and burying my head into his cool, welcoming chest. So, just like a magnet, I let the force of love pull me to him.

Edward was under the covers, so I hopped in with him, caressing his bare skin and leaving a path of fiery kisses up and down his neck. "Edward…" I sighed. His topaz eyes bore into mine as he reacted by lowering his lips to mine. It felt like heaven when we kissed. He deepened and deepened it as we started warming up to each other and getting more passionate. Our tongues stroked together as I found my dress on the floor. We spent a few hours just kissing. But after that, I pulled apart.

"Bella, I missed you. I missed you so much." The serious look in his eyes told me that he meant it.

"Why, Edward? Why did you come here? Why did you leave me and not take me with you? It broke my heart." I saw sadness once again wash though all of Edward's features.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I couldn't live with myself. _I killed someone_." He cringed.

"But Edward, you killed someone before. What makes this so different? We could have worked though it. I could have helped."

"Sweetie, I was doing so well. I was even able to change you without killing you. Then, I screw up because one lousy road worker was taking a break under a shady tree. My monster took over, killing all I worked so hard for. I know you could have helped me and worked it out with me and I shouldn't go breaking up with the woman I love just because of a foolish mistake. It was selfish of me. And I also didn't want you to know this but it turns out that the man was Charlie's great great great grandpa, so technically if you weren't here and a vampire right now, you would now never have been born. I'm sorry." He sighed the last part and looked to me for forgiveness.

"Aww, Edward. Listen, I still think that you're one amazing vampire to be able to change me, and to resist human blood for that long. It was his fault; he was in _your_ hunting territory! As for Charlie, I gave him up once for the guy I love, right? I wouldn't mind you sucking dry half my family, as long as I'm with you. I forgive you." I said with a smile and pulled him into a much-needed hug. At that moment I totally forgot about Mike and James, and all my other worries. At that moment, I was with Edward, my love, and I didn't care about anything else.


	9. I Love You

**I Love You**

**Authors note: Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you guys like this chapter. By the way, new moon is really really really really REALLY good!**

Life in Denali was similar to Forks. Edward and I totally forgot about Yale. We _did_ have forever to go there. Upon hearing the news that not only James was back, but Mike too, Edward made sure I didn't leave his sight. I was forbidden to go outside. Not that I really wanted to, I was still not all that fond to snow, but I kind of wanted to look around. Like a puppy locked in its cage, I was anxious to explore the world outside.

It was 1918, how much trouble _could_ I get in? Knowing me, if I ventured out of the safety of the huge cabin, I could run into anything dangerous. A bear, a couple evil vampires, a werewolf, _anything_ was possible. But that didn't stop me from wanting to be free.

Once again, today was an overcast day. The fluffy gray clouds lay snug to the ground, fogging the artic atmosphere around the house. The pine trees that were only 15 feet from the house were nearly impossible to see, even for my vampire eyesight. Though it was only 8:00 in the morning, I could already tell it was going to be a glum day.

Edward decided that since we're going to stay in Alaska for a while, we might as well enroll in school. So he went to go register us as sophomores in high school. It was around the youngest that he could look. I looked a little younger then him, but we wanted to be in all the same classes, let alone the same grade.

Just like the 21st century, when you're registering for school late, it takes hours. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went along with him to register themselves. That left Alice and I alone with the rest of the still-unfamiliar Denali coven.

It was a little uncomfortable, sitting in a living room, filled mostly with vampires I didn't know that well, who were all staring at me. I fidgeted with my thumbs, staring intently on them while everyone was watching me like I was a TV and they were all Charlie on Monday night. I was half expecting one of them to soon jump up, yelling "touch down!" or something.

A half an hour passed and the awkward silence pressed on. Trying to start a conversation, I muttered, "so…how about this weather?"

They all raised their perfectly arched eyebrows at me, mumbling responds like "yeah" and "I know". Alice gave me a smile from sympathy, her eyes showing that I obviously made a fool of myself. She sat really close to Tanya. They were obviously very close friends. More close then we were, obviously. They were humming private conversations to each other, giggling together.

Jealousy panged through my unresponsive heart as I saw my best friend, _my_ sister, laughing at something to personal for me to hear. Paranoia swirled through my animal-blood filled veins._ Were they laughing at my desperate attempt to make conversation?_ _Do I have something on my face? Is Alice telling Tanya all the embarrassing things I did when I was human? Am I really _that_ funny?_

I had to get out of here! I stood up, while everyone's eyes were still on me, and walked out the door. No one fallowed behind me, not even dear Alice. _So much for "best friends"._ I couldn't believe that she would do that to me. I probably shouldn't just assume that she was giggling about me back there, but Alice should have fallowed me out and screamed something along the lines of, "Edward's going to kill you if you don't get your butt back in here!" I wondered off down the narrow, unpaved driveway.

I stumbled through the trees, my human clumsiness affecting my vampire gracefulness. I wasn't sure where I was going. Maybe I would go to the high school and find Edward. Maybe I would seize the opportunity and explore for a bit, at least until Edward finds me and growls at me so fiercely that any normal human would have lost their voice. There was only one solution. I would explore on my way to the school.

I vowed myself not to wander too far away from the road. My fleecy boots were getting coated with mud and slush. Though the fur-trimmed hood of my big, puffy coat that was pulled over my glossy hair impaired some of my vision, I could tell the land was beautiful.

The cabin was up on a sloppy mountain, so as I was walking down, you could see other mountains in the distance. A very tall one poked out from the distance, and I guessed that that was Mount McKinley. Since I was still near the summit of the mountain, the view around me was like a winter wonderland.

As I walked down the steep terrain, the most beautiful sight came into view. It was breath-taking, impossible to comprehend that it was real. In the background, the snow-white mountain tops glistened as the sun peeked from behind them, shooing away the clouds. Blades of fresh green grass blew in the icy wind, stuck in the frozen ground. It was around the middle of the mountain where the snow on the ground had mostly melted.

Sure, the nature was beautiful. The dark green pine trees seemed to be out of a painting, and the small wildflowers blooming miraculously, added sprinkles of color to the scenery. But the most beautiful thing about it was the man… or well, vampire, sprinting towards me with a dazzling crooked smile plastered on his sparkling face. His bronze hair whipped in the speed of his run. His eyes were pure liquid topaz, warming my unnaturally cold skin as a non-existing blush flushed my cheeks invisibly, so only I knew that inside, if I were human, my heart would be beating louder then an over-confident base drum player. It would drown out any fortissimo playing instrument, in that matter.

My unnecessary breath hitched in my throat as he came closer and closer to me. I must be dreaming. Before I knew it, I was scooped up in his cool grasp, as he twirled me around, hugging me tightly to him. His lips found mine and in an instant we were sharing the most passionate kiss that I've ever experienced. His lips owned mine. It lasted for what seemed like a lifetime, and it ended way too soon.

"Bella…" he breathed. He made my name sound so beautiful. "You'll never guess what I got for you!" He bounced up and down like a little child waiting to open a Christmas present.

"Uh…my schedule?" I guessed, wondering why he would get all excited for that.

"Ha-ha! Yeah that too, but guess what else!" he had a gleam in his eyes.

"Um, I don't know? I'm out of guesses. Could you tell me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Well then, I guess it will be a surprise."

I groaned. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, knew how much I hated surprises. I hated them more then brussle sprouts (**a/n- Sorry if I spelled that wrong!)**. Edward smirked. I punched him playfully, and he pretended it hurt.

"Ouch!" he yelled, playfulness still touching his eyes.

"Oh, puh-lease, Edward! That did _not_ hurt!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're right. Hop on!" He turned his back to me and hunched down, indicating he wanted me to hold on and that he was going to run.

"Edward Cullen! I am fully capable of running by myself, you know." I reminded him. "That's one of the pluses of being a vampire, remember!"

"Isabella Swan, I shall inform you that you don't know where I'm taking you. Besides, you run slow… no offense. Most girls would happily hitch a piggy back ride on there boyfriends backs!"

I pretended to be offended, even though I was fully aware that I didn't run as fast as any of the Cullen's. "Ok, so first you insult me, then you expect me to…" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because Edward swung me onto his back in a matrix-type way and was dashing across the forest of evergreens.

I decided that it was time for payback as Edward so rudely cut me off. I teasingly kissed his neck and nipped his ear. "Edward…" I made my voice extra thick and seductive. I breathed hard so that he got a huge whiff of my smell. "Edward, what's the surprise?"

I could see his eyes going dazed as he struggled to keep his composure. "I'm… not… telling." _Dang!_ Oh well, it was worth a try. We kept on running for a while. Finally, we stopped.

I looked around at the vast, beautiful clearing. Just like our meadow back in forks. I could hear the splashing of some ragging rapids near by and the chirping of birds. It was very peaceful.

"Edward, what was it you wanted to give me?" I asked him. He shifted his eyes looking nervous, and then cleared his throat.

He got down on one knee, a small smile curling his lips as he whispered, "Isabella Swan. Will you marry me?"

I stood there, most likely looking like an idiot, my words caught inside. _Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!_ I attempted to scream. "_YES!_" the words finally came out.

Edward looked taken-aback. "Yes?" He asked, like he thought his ears were tricking him.

I nodded, knowing full well that if I were human… or able to cry tears, my cheeks would be drenched. I was so happy. Edward pulled out of his pocked a small box, and opened it. Inside was the prettiest ring I had ever seen. In the middle was a huge diamond. It was probably bigger then both my mother's wedding rings put together. Then around the sides were small, alternating onyx and topaz stones. My two favorite colors!

"Oh, Edward!" I gasped. "I love you!"

**A/N- Review please!**


	10. review, much?

**A/N: This author's note is dedicated to my loyal reviewers out there. To the ten wonderful people who took time out of there hectic lives, if only for 3 seconds, to review on my last chapter. **

**-bright green eyes**

**-nellieGURL**

**-flippin sweet twilight lover**

**-midnight 1987**

**-ylfcwen**

**-rin09**

**-twilightlover05 (ps- thanks for the cookie… delicious!)**

**-justmesilly**

**-sabin-chan**

**-angelalways17**

**-- I could never thank you guys enough. ALRIGHT EVERYONE, SO HERE'S THE DEAL. UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS, I'M NOT UPDATING. **

**Oh and hey, sorry if I seem a little agitated. High school is way more stressful then it seems. **


	11. In Love

**_In Love..._**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, my word is like all messed up and so i have to go and like buy another code for it or somthing wierd like that. Anyways, I'm typing this on that notepad thing that everyone has on there computer, thus there's going to be A LOT of spelling and grammer errors. Sorry about them in advance.**

Edward and I ran... or rather skipped, home together, arm-in-arm. Both of us were filled over the brim with joy. We were getting married! It was late, and we were heading to the huge cabin at the top of the peak. The stars filled the sky and the full moon seemed to be smiling down at us.

I wished the day would never end. We did careless and pointless things together. One thing we did was scream how much we loved eachother from on top of mount mckinely. Most people would say that that was a waste of energy, but we really didn't care. We probably scared our food scattering off, but that didn't matter to us. We were in love, and getting married. Nothing could sweep away this feeling.

Most couples only have, at the most, 80 or so years together before one spouse passes away. But of course, Edward and I have never been like most couples. Being a vampire sure has it's perks, especially when the person you love is also a vampire. I don't know how Edward could stand it; day after day, wondering if your love would die before your eyes, and knowing that you would have to live an eternity without them. Knowing that they're going to a place that, even if you commit suicide, could never go. That place would be heaven.

I don't know if all people who die get sent back in time, maybe it's just vampires, or maybe it's just a lucky few. I've personally been keeping an eye out for my gran, but I don't think i've ran into her. I wonder if she's out there somewhere, all alone and confused. I wonder if she's found my grandpa, or someone else to love. All I know is that love, when experienced correctly, is the best feeling in the world.

The snow started to fall as we reached the icy driveway. Since I'm still "clumsy Bella", Edward scooped me up into his firm, loving grip. His smooth-as-porcelain but hard-as-concrete hands gently caressed my cheek as he flew quickly to the awning above the front door. Kissing my neck, I noticed that snowflakes speckled his bronze hair. I looked at my own wind-flustered hair that blew infront of my face to see that it was perfectly dry. I started brushing the flakes out of Edward's hair.

"Edward, why is it that you're all wet and snowy, but I'm as dry as if it wasn't even blizzarding at all?" I asked him, puzzled.

He shrugged, and shook the rest of the snowflakes out of his hair, "I remembered that one day in biology. When you told me you hated snow."

"You remember THAT?" I smiled, thankful my blush went away with most of my human charactoristics.

"Silly Bella," he laughed, "I remember everything you say." He bent down and kissed me lightly. I'm glad I was a vampire, because if I was human, I would of deffinently had a heart attack from all the kissing today.

Just as we broke appart, the door slammed open, revealing a squeeling Rosalie. "Oh my God you guys! Is it true? Edward, did you propose?" I stuck out my left hand, which was sporting the ring. That brought out another musical squeel from Rose. "Ah, I knew it! I knew it would only be a matter of time til you sucked up all your self-doubt and asked her!" She yanked her brother inside, pulling me with. "Hey Everyone! They're here!"

Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs, both greeting me with a hug. "Carlisle! Esme! I missed you guys so much!" I said, my voice muffled by there vintage clothes.

"Welcome offically to the family!" Carlisle replyed with a crooked smile that wasn't as cute as Edwards, but would make anyone who doesn't look at him as a father to go crazy.

"Bella, darling. I'm so glad you and Edward are ok. It almost killed me to see you guys burn to ashes! I'm glad you guys are alright, and getting married!" She smiled at me too and gave me an extra tight squeeze.

Jasper and Emmett came out of a bedroom downstairs, quarreling about some chess move that Jasper just made. They took a second to mutter a "congrats" to both of us, then walked away, still fighting wether it was even a move or not.

The Denali Clan popped up next. Everyone but Tanya, who was somewhere with Alice supposidly, came out and said how happy they were for us and how we make a lovely couple. I have to agree with them on that.

"Edward, I'm sort of exhasted. Mind if we go into our room for a while?" I asked, with a michevious smile plastered on my face.

"Be my guest," He rushed me up the stairs in a wink of an eye, muttering somthing about how I'm going to be the death of him, still.

Closing the door behind us, we made our way to the bed. His eyes were midnight black, indicating he had to hunt, and soon.

"Thirsty?" I asked, completely knowing the answer.

"Not too much," he whispered while lavishing my coller bone with kisses. I raised perfectly arched eyebrow. He sighed, "Ok, yes. I do have to hunt soon"

"Do it now." I encuraged. He looked a little hurt, so quickly I added, "So then we don't have to stop what we started before we finish."

He nodded, "Ok, good idea. But what would you do while I'm gone? You aren't hungry."

I didn't get as hungry as Edward because I wasn't as tempted to blood as he was. I'd have to be really, really hungry for it to really appeal to me.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just sit here counting the seconds till you get back. Or I'll go and settle the madness that Jasper and Emmett are arguing about. I am kind of good at chess." I replied.

"Alright Darling. See you in about two hours." He gave me a long, passionate kiss before making his way out the door. I sighed, remembering how much I hated being without him. I should have just went with him. An uneasiness came through my body like it always does when Edward isn't in sight. He's all I have.

I decided to kill the loneliness by going down and talking to Esme. She always supportive and happy to see me. Especally since Alice isn't here, I've been in desperate need of someone to talk to about everything. I know I should be able to talk to Rosalie, but it's just too soon after all the evil glares I got from her when I was human. I didn't want to ruin our barely-exsistant relationship by spilling my over-dramatic feelings to her. Esme seemed like a motherly type, and I would give anything to talk to Renee right now.

"Hey Esme, can I talk to you for a while?" I found her in the kitchen, for some reason chopping up celery.

"Sure, Bella." She smiled and patted a stool next to the one she was sitting on.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Making a soup for an orphanage down the road. All the kids there had parents who died from the epidemic." That reminded me that it wasn't that long ago that Edward and I experienced the desease first hand.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, grab yourself a knife and a cutting board!" Esme said excitedly.

I started chopping up a carrot. "Esme, what was your first marrage like?" I was already trying to make plans.

"Well, before I married Carlisle and was a vampire, I was married to another man. His name was Charles. I never really liked him that much. I wanted to be a school teacher. Of course, my parents had other plans. My father pressured me into accepting his proposal because he was wealthy and was a family friend. I really didn't get a say in it. It was a small wedding, with only my intermediate family and his. A few towns folks showed up, but not many. It was in Charles backyard, nothing real special. I did wear a pretty white dress that my mom spent two weeks of our grocery money on. She bought the meterial instead of food and made it herself. I remember all my family was starving that week, eating left over food that we had lying around the house and taking every opportunity we had to eat over with our friends. My first wedding wasn't all that good."

Rosalie stepped into the kitchen with a white apron on, obviously listening to our conversation. "Oh, boy. My first wedding with Emmett was magical! Remember it Esme? We had the ceremony on a private beach in Mexico. We had tropical flowers and Esme even carved us an ice sculpture!"

"Oh yeah! I should make you and Edward one too for your wedding!" Esme suggested.

We went on talking about stuff like that till I noticed that four hours had past and Edward still wasn't home.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." I paced the front door, nearly knocking into Carmen in the process.

"Maybe he just lost track of time hunting." Eleazor guessed.

"That doesn't sound like Edward." Jasper commented, a smirk still on his face from winning the argument about chess.

"What if he got attacked by one of those animals? What if they all ganged up on him? I know he can take on a few grizzlies, but i mean a whole pack of them? what if he..."

"Bella, get a grip!" Carlisle said, surprising me. "Edward can fend for himself."

"You're exactly right, Carlisle." I forced myself to nod. "But is there actually anything dangerous out there?"

"Not in this neck of the woods." Kate and Irina said at the same time.

"There is a pack of warewolves that live a few mountains East," Kate added, "but they shouldn't bother us."

I gulped. Pacing up and down, nearling wearing down the wood floors. All of the sudden the door slammed open, and Edward was there. He looked different though. His hair was messed up, and his shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled. As he walked in he seemed to be hanging onto the door frame for support. Somthing was wrong.

"Edward?" He stumbled in, swaying. I was at his side imediatly, grasping his waist so he wouldn't fall over. "Edward what's wrong?"

"Bellaisthatyou?" He asked loudly, his words all mushed together.

"Yeah Edward, you ok?" I was getting really worried.

"Belllla! Belllla! I loooove youu!" His words were slurred. If I hadn't know any better, I would of said he was drunk.

"Hey you guys, what's wrong with him?" I panicked.

"Isssssabellllla Cuuuuullen! hahaha! I LOVE YOOOOU!" Edward swayed out of my arms and started wobbling around the room.

"Beaver blood?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Eleazor.

"Probably, we do have a beaver dam on the river near the bottom of the mountain."

I got a better grip on Edward, both hands around this waist, resting my head on his chest as his restless body rubbed agenst mine. "What about beaver blood?"

"Oh my lord, Bella! Don't tell me that the Cullen's didn't inform you about beaver blood!" Carmen looked ammused as I shook my head. "Well, it's like alcohal for vegetarian vampires. Who knows what's in it? But it effects our bodies like alcohal, and just like if you drink too many beers, Edward is going to be intoxicated for a while."

"How long?" I shouted above Edward's loud mummbles.

"It usually wears off in about 3 hours." Carlisle confermed. "In the meantime, Bella, would you do us all a favor and take him up to your guys's room? We all know he loves you, but we don't have to hear it over and over again so loudly." I nodded, leading a unstable Edward up the staires. "Oh, and Bella," Carlisle continued, "Tell me when he sobers down, ok? I need to have a little chat about that even though he's getting married, that doesn't mean he can be so reckless." I nodded.

After getting him up two flights of stairs and up to our room, I layed him down on our bed. I turned off the lights, like we were going to bed when he screamed "BELLA! BELLA, WHERE ARE YOOOOOU!"

In an instant, I was back in bed with him, snuggling close so he knew i was there. So this is what a wife of an alcoholic must deal with every night. Edward wasn't himself at all. He was humming our lulaby really loudly and sort of off key, which was wierd for him. There was only one way to shut him up. I strattled him and my lips found there way to his mouth. He let out a long moan, and deepened the kiss as my hips ginded into his, releasing another moan from him.

We kissed and kissed and kissed. It was deffenetly easier to make out when you didn't need to breath. Slowly he slipped off his shirt and khaki's. I fallowed his example by taking off my dress too, till we were both only in our undergarments. Then we kissed some more.

After we kissed for what seemed like three hours, we just layed there. After a while, Edward groaned, "Oh Bella, I was a complete wreck wasn't I?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" I asked.

"No not really. Just stay here with me. I have the worst hangover."

"I bet. Carlisle!" I called.

"Carlisle?" Edward looked confused, but still unresistably adorable.

"Sorry Edward," I looked down. Edward just started processing what I did when Carlisle walked in.

"Bella you're soo..." Edward started saying with a mischevious glint in his eyes when Carlisle inturupted him.

"Come on Edward, I need to talk to you in the living room."

"Ok, let me grab some clothes." Carlisle walked out, and while Edward slipped into his clothes he mouthed 'you-are-so-dead'. I was in for a tickle fight in a few minutes, and Edward always wins.

I gave a cowardly look and a wave as he stalked out of the room, one hand on his forhead. I would have felt sympothy for him, he probably had a headache the size of texas. But the sympthy died when I heard him dashing up the stairs again. And it completely vanished when he dived into the room, pouncing on me and tickling me till Rosalie announced that it was almost time for school. Here we go again.

**A/N- Keep up the reviewing you guys! **


	12. Temptation

**Temptations**

**A/N- Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing! Sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Disclaimer- All the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

_Here we go again_, I thought to myself as butterflies churned in my dead stomach. _School_; every kid's personal hell. I was no exception to that fact, and even though I had already been in the grade once before, I still got the first day of school jitters.

It's by nature that vampires are outcast from the society. I was not looking forward to going to a school where I already knew that I wasn't going to be accepted. Of course I'm going to many people's "secret admirer". I can't just walk around telling everyone who looks at me in an admirable way that I was engaged. Especially with the story we're expecting people to believe.

Here in Denali, Alaska, I'm supposedly passing as Rosalie and Jasper's cousin. But then again, I guess it was kind of common to get married to someone sort of related to you in 1918. But getting married at the supposed age of 15? Our engagement has to be kept on the down-low.

I stood in the foyer of the log cabin, a lunch pale in one hand and a slate with chalk in the other. The rest of the family was there, minus Alice and Tanya, who supposedly spent the night with another coven of veggie vampires who lived down the mountain. I was wearing a long, navy-blue polyester dress, and a gray wool shawl draped over my shoulders. Edward was standing with an arm around me, comforting me.

Smoothing my dark hair, Edward was whispering what we were going to do later that night in my ear so only I could here. I was only half listening to him, mostly occupied of keeping the fresh blood that I hunted this morning from spewing out of my mouth while holding back gags. Even though I was a vampire, it didn't stop the nerves from kicking in.

Kate, getting anxious stated, "We should start going now. Don't worry Bella! It's only the official third day of school. There's still going to be other new people coming today too."

Waving goodbye to Carmen and Elazor, who were the "parents", and after giving Esme a tight hug, we started down the mountain.

I was the caboose of the train of vampires, my mittens cupping onto Edwards waist as I stumbled over rocks and flat surfaces. He was my guide, leading me though life forever. My personal god, leading me to my personal hell… funny. _It's all downhill from here,_ I thought meaning both the ground I was walking on and the situation.

Trudging through the snowy tundra, we finally reached a small, 3 roomed school house. It was a bright red, like the typical stereo-typed school house back then, with a bell at the top.

"Where are Alice and Tanya?" I asked. "Edward can you hear them?" My topaz eyes bore into his, concerned.

"Hmm… This is a little weird, but no. I'm sorry; Bella, but I can't hear either. Not their voices or their minds."

"Edward! What if something bad happened to them? What if _he_ gets him?" I started panicking.

"_He_?"

"JAMES!" I started squeezing Edward into the tightest hug I could possibly give.

"Bella… James died…" Edward was obviously thinking hard. He started pacing back and forth, dragging me with him.

"No Edward! No! You don't get it! James is back! I saw him!" Edward stopped breathing.

"Where?" he asked, growling.

"At Yale, I saw him right when I got there." I looked down at my boots, avoiding eye contact.

"BELLA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Shoot! I never should have left you alone. I am so stupid. I should have…"

I stopped his regrets by kissing him in the middle of his sentence. I couldn't stand hearing them. When he started to kiss me back, I pulled away, saying, "Edward, I just hope they're safe."

Edward looked down at me, his face frozen in a blank expression as he said "Ugh, come on, we need to get to class." Looking down at my schedule, I fallowed him towards the door.

Edward and I were only in a few classes together, mostly because the secretary is as blind as a bat. Edward's dazzling powers didn't quite work to the best of there ability here, at Alaska High School. We only had lunch and math together. The rest of the classes will be pure torture, even if the other Cullen's and Denali's would be there.

Standing outside the door to the first classroom, Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek, muttered a quick "see you", and walked the opposite direction. I just stood there. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Something in his eyes weren't right.

I gave a long sigh, hoping he heard it, and then I walked into my class. No one from the Denali coven or any of the Cullen's was in the room. I took a seat in the back of the room at an empty desk.

The girl sitting close to me was glaring daggers at me. Rosalie's glares didn't even compare. I turned my attention to the rest of the class and they seemed to be doing the same; either staring at me with complete hatred, or with longing. _Oh, just make me invisible!_ I wished, but sadly, unlike Aladdin, I didn't find a magical lamp to rub. All I found were more and more stares, making me more and more uncomfortable. _Yikes, if this is how they're going to act around me, how are they reacting around Edward?_

As I started thinking about that, a pang of jealousy singed every bone in my body. _What if he finds_ _someone as attractive, or as good smelling as I was? What if he finds someone less clumsy or funnier? What if he..._ my thoughts were interrupted by thumping.

_THUMP, THUMP. THUMP, THUMP. THUMP, THUMP. _My upgraded hearing couldn't stand it! The loudness was excruciating. There was more then one source to the loud, fast thumping. It was like a whole army, with everyone having a heart attack.

Then, I smelt it. The sweet aroma lingering just above my head, torturing me, tempting me to reach up and grab it.

"Good morning class!" I could barely hear the teacher over the pounding, and I could hardly pay attention because of the smell. It's like Thanksgiving Day, when you are looking forward to the 5 course feast you are about to endure, but have to wait 3 more minutes till the turkey is fully cooked.

The teacher went on, "Today we have a new student named… Isabella Cullen! Well, you're in luck. Today we're _dissecting_!"

_Oh. My. God._ I cleared my throat, blocking the scream that was yanking on my vocal chords. _I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!_ I wondered if my dim-witted teacher even realized the frog was still alive. As she was passing out the frogs, she plopped one right in front of me. She placed a rusty butter knife right next to the squirming amphibian.

"Excuse me!" I pulled softly on my teachers dress, trying not to look anxious. "Um, excuse me, I'm not feeling so…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before the fist incision had been made by the girl sitting next to me. She gave me an evil smirk.

I could feel my eyes turning darker then ever. Crayola couldn't even get close to the shade of my pupil at that second. My fingers dug into the bottom of my wooden desk as I grasp it for protection. Not for my own protection, but for the protection of my fellow class mates. Also, for the protection of the Cullen's identity.

_Mind over matter, Mind over matter, Mind over matter_, I repeated to myself in my head over and over again as my finger tips drilled wholes in the oak desktop. I was fighting the monster inside of me and I was losing. Edward seemed more like a hero then ever now.

_Mind over matter, Mind over matter… maybe just one frog while the girl next to me's back is turned… mind over matter… just one sip… mind over matter… man, it smells so good!_ I stood up, not controlling myself at all. My feet led me over to the girl next to me till I was almost leaning over her shoulder. _Why go for the appetizer when you can get the whole feast to yourself? _My onyx-black eyes stared longingly at her pulse on her neck.

_Just one bite! I could do it fast before anyone could see me and blame it on the epidemic. _I leaned in closer and closer, the girl oblivious to what I was about to do. Trying to fight myself, started subconsciously screaming at the girl to run, but it came out as mumbles as the monster once again buried my nice, innocent self into someplace in the back of my mind.

Just as I was centimeters from her neck, I found myself flying. I was soaring out the door and far away from the school. The crisp, chilled air helped me clear the monster from my head, discovering my real self. As I was shoved back into reality, I found that I wasn't flying, but being carried out by Edward, his face still expressionless.

He slowed to a stop while we were in the clearing where he proposed to me a very day ago. I didn't deserve to be in such a beautiful spot, and I definitely didn't deserve to be in Edward's firm, protective arms. What just happened started to dawn on me. _Was I really going to suck that girl dry? I can't believe I even compared a human to a feast._

I started sobbing, thrusting myself out of Edward's arms and onto the cold ground. I deserved to be on the ground. I belong there. My dress was getting all muddy from the thawing soil, but I deserved it. I deserved it so much. I shoved my face onto the land, making sure that the dirt got on every part of it.

"Edward, I'm horrible!" I bawled, my voice slightly muffled by the tuffs of grass.

"No, Bella. I don't know how I couldn't have sensed it. I was too pissed off at Alice, and trying to hide my emotions from you so I wouldn't bug you with all my regrets." His cool arms were around me, picking me up from the mucky puddle I was laying in. He whipped a little of the dirt off my face with the sleeve of his long white shirt.

"Edward, how could you stand it? How did you not eat me the first day you met me? How could you be in that much control? You were fighting to restrain yourself from someone you loved, but I couldn't even contain myself from attacking because of a handful of stupid frogs. How could you be so calm around me? How could you suck James's venom out of me? How could you kiss me?"

He thought for a second. "Well Bella, I think it's because I love you. I loved you the minute I saw you. The first day we saw each other, I had feelings for you, and it drove me crazy. I didn't even think it was possible for a vampire to love a human. To tell you the truth, I didn't even believe that love existed; at least, not for me. But then, when you sat down next to me, I fought with everything I had to not sink my teeth into you. I was wondering why I even bothered. But it was because I loved you. Destiny has a funny way of doing things. Believe me when I say this, we were meant for each other." I smiled, knowing that every word was sincere.

"Alright, I need to go tell the others that everything is ok," Edward sighed. "Looks like you aren't going back to school for a while. It's ok. I'll wait with you. We could travel the world." His eyes lit up like a little kids on Christmas.

I nodded, "ok, can I be trusted to go up to the cabin by myself?"

Edward looked a little uneasy. "I guess, but as soon as you get there young lady, you are going straight to our room, you got that?"

"Ok, for how long?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You're grounded till the end of the night, and you have to do _everything_ I say." He smirked and I could only imagine what he was thinking about.

"Alright, _Charlie_." I said and pretended to storm off in the direction of the cabin. Before I got too far, I turned around and sprinted over to where Edward was walking, human pace, only a few miles from the school. I bashed into him and placed a kiss on his cold lips. After a few minutes of passion, I galloped off, back where I came from and up to the summit where the Denali Mansion was.

As I was half way there, something out of the bushes on the side of the rode slammed into me. The force was too hard to be Edward.

"What the…" I started saying, but before I could finish my sentence with a bad word, the air started getting pounded out of me.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE, I TOLD YOU TO STAY WHERE YOU WERE!" I looked up to see both Mike and James's burgundy eyes glaring at me.

**a/n- wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Review and tell me if you guys like it!**


	13. Save me

**Save Me…**

**A/N- sorry for taking so long to update everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry if some things in my story are not historically correct, I do try though. **

_Who would have thought that I, Isabella Marie Cullen, would be a prisoner? _I thought as Mike and James thrust me into a cage quite similar to a jail cell. _I mean, I _was _the daughter of Forks chief policeman. I never intended to be in the military, I stayed out of all violence…minus hunting, and I was always careful when going to parties that no drug and alcohol were being passed around. _

I sat there, not being able to feel anything but sorry for myself. My whole body was numb, and I just rested on the cold dirt, wishing that I wasn't in this situation. I was in a cage, on the middle of a mountain, in Alaska… how ironic.

If it wasn't for Edward, I would have never imagined being here. But then again, if it wasn't for Edward, I would have never even known that vampires were real, or know just exactly how big of a danger magnet I was.

James and Mike were having an intense conversation while guarding the latch to the cell. There were speaking in hums, impossible for even a vampire to make out. They both never took there burgundy eyes off the lock for a second.

I was a captive; a prisoner of war, going on between two strong forces. The outcome of this war wasn't obvious, but I was utterly positive that it wouldn't turn out pretty. I just prayed that my captivity didn't start the turning point of Team James/Mike's victory. I could not bare that right now.

Looking up at the Alaskan sky, it seemed bigger then the muggy one I was used to. _So, this is what it was like before massive pollution and ozone-eating aerosol cans_, I thought while gazing up into its beauty. The sun came out, making my snow-white skin sparkle.

I couldn't help thinking that Edward would never find me._ Did he even realize I was missing?_ I heard a rustle in the bushes, not only making me jump, but also Mike and James.

"Who's there?" Mike called, trying to sound brave, but failing horribly.

"Good work boys!" I woman's voice called from the movement, and out of the bush popped Tanya with an evil smirk.

"Tanya!" I screamed, at first relieved. "You found me! I was so scared for a minute there, but I knew that… HEY WAIT! GOOD WORK? THEY JUST THREW ME INTO THIS CAGE AND YOU'RE TELLING THEM _GOOD WORK!_" Realization just hit me that Tanya was _not _on my side, and I was pissed.

Tanya smirked, muffling a giggle. "Stupid Bella, of course I told them good work, they captured you, just like I told them too." I raised my eyebrow, confused. "Oh Bella, can't you see? These idiots," she pointed to both Mike and James, "do _everything_ I tell them to, and seem to like it; especially when I tell them to do things that involve you. They both have taken a liking in you."

"Tanya, you traitor!" I felt heat radiating out of my body, charring the dirt under my feet. I now knew how George Washington felt when he found out Benedict Arnold had betrayed him. _Wow,_ I thought,_ you know that you don't get out much when you start comparing your life to the war of 1812_. But no matter how much I wished that this was just another boring history lesson, and that I could just close my text book and forget about it, I looked around, realizing it was real.

"Silly, Silly Bella." She reached through the bars of the jail and pushed me down onto the ground, but not before my blush fried her hand. "OW!" she said, glaring at me on the ashy dirt.

"What did I ever do to you Tanya? What?" I pleaded her for an answer.

"You want to know what _you_ did? You basically took the love of my life from me." She spat.

"Edward?" my voice raised, confused.

"Yeah, Edward! We were getting along fine. I always loved him, since I laid my eyes on him. But he _never noticed me_! NEVER! Then, you came along, the first day he saw you and smelled you, he came to Alaska. But this time, he actually noticed me. And he talked to me… but it was all about _you_! All about this precious little human who's smell was amazingly unbearable. Do you know how hard it is to listen to the man you love talk about the woman he loves, when that woman isn't you? No, because he always loved you. You're precious, delicate Bella. And the moment, the one moment he talks to me, it's all about you."

"Tanya, I…" I couldn't finish what I was saying because she interrupted me.

"And now, from what I'm hearing, you two are getting married? How sweet." She said sarcastically. "Well, I was thinking, how can the wedding bells ring, if the bride isn't there? Muahahahaha." She started laughing evilly. Then she just walked off.

"How long were you planning on keeping me in here?" I asked James, the closest one to me.

"Um, well, until Tanya gives us the 'okay'."

"Do you have any idea how long that will be? I kind of have something to do tonight." I smiled scandalously.

"Nope, but I can assure you that you can change your plans." James gave his own evil smile and turned his back to me.

Sighing I curled myself into a ball, seizing to breath. I realized with every gasp of fresh air, all the sadness and pain came rushing back. The whole in my chest grew and grew with every gulp of air. Lying face down I pretended to be dead. Edward once told me that there were worse things then death. I used to think he was crazy, but lying here alone, knowing that I was causing pain to my lover, tore me up.

As twilight took over the sky, it started raining. Correction: pouring. The sound of raindrops pounding on the small shelter that was around the cell was gruesome. The vibration pounded in my ears like a thousand base drums. The fat water droplets leaked through the cruddy roof, drizzling on me till I started shivering.

I grabbed onto the metal bars, keeping me from escaping and tried to melt them with my blushing power. It was useless because of my sad, weak status. I shriveled into the corner, and with the air I've been holding in my lungs for so long, I started sobbing. My whole body was shaking with the silent, dry tears that I was crying.

_I must deserve this somehow_. I thought, as a flashback took over me.

_I was on a hospital bed, the one I laid on in Phoenix, after James attacked me. Edward was lying next to me, making sobs that sounded similar to the ones that I just cried. _My mind played over the whole scene, even the part when my mom came in and I told her first about Edward. It was the last part of the flashback that burned in my mind, playing over and over again. It was the part where I kept on bugging Edward about changing me.

That must be why all these bad things are happening to me. Karma; what goes around, comes around. It's coming around, and smacking me right in the face. I started sobbing louder, watching the raindrops patter on the cold dirt outside my jail.

"Keep it down!" Mike yelled from a distance. I could see through the rain, James and Mike were sitting around a table, playing cards.

So, it was Tanya who was the leader of the evil coven. I never heard of a vampire being part of two covens at the same time, but I guess it's possible. I wasn't completely educated on my vampire history though.

It was funny, I never felt comfortable around her from the beginning. Like I sensed she was going to betray me. What bugged me was that Alice was pulled into her. Didn't Alice see this coming? It was so unlike her to do something like this to me. I guess that the Denali coven… or at least Tanya got killed by Victoria too. How else would she know of the first day Edward met me?

If there was one thing I knew, it was that I didn't like Alaska; not at all. Alaska is greedy, taking everything that I ever cared about away from me. I was never one to admit just how much I've grown to love Forks, but it seemed like paradise right about now.

I sat, watching the stormy, lonely night grow lighter and lighter till it was morning. Even though it grew lighter, there was no sun. My geography teacher always taught me about how there were some days where around the north and south poles, there was no sunlight. I never thought that I would actually experience one though.

The day fit my mood, dark and gloomy. My heart lay dead in my chest, broken in two. Today was the day that Edward and I wished to have our wedding. We discussed it a little in the meadow after he proposed. But, instead of me being ecstatic and carelessly happy, I was quite the opposite.

Instead of having a beautiful white dress on, complemented with a veil, I was in the same dress from yesterday. The muddy cotton was now stiff, hardened onto the fabric. Instead of surrounded by family, friends, and loved ones, the only life around me were James and Mike. I was on the path of a breakdown, my whole life crashing down before my topaz eyes.

I had no will to go on. I would just lie there, blending in with the dirt and concrete walls. _Why should I even try to live?_

Then I thought of Edward, and what Alice said to me one time. _Edward hasn't been this happy in ages…_It would kill me to hurt him any more. I had to try.

That's when an idea popped into my brain. It had some flaws, and everything, but it could, _just could_ work. I sat there, waiting for the perfect moment to put the plan in action.

**A/N- Hey you guys, sorry. I've been so lazy, it's not even funny. It gets tiring waking up at 5:30 every single morning and spending at least 4 hours on homework every day (except for Friday's and Saturday's of course). Review please!**

**PS- While I was writing this, I was listening to Cartel . **


	14. AN!

--Sorry everyone, I kind of got bored of writing this story. I lost incentive and motivation for writing it… but I'm starting a new story that I'm so excited about! It's going to be called **The Real Edward Cullen**. It's about what _really_ happens when Edward's on those really long hunting trips. I promise you it's going to be really good. I'll post a chapter up today so check it out!


End file.
